Whitewashed Walls
by Koivi
Summary: AU Kagome finds herself fighting alongside a band of unlikey heros. A war rages around them. Can they find what it takes to win? Or will they fail and doom all those around them?
1. Trouble At Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That's all there is to it. Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Hello. There isn't a lot for me to say. Oh yes I should say that I don't hate Kikyou. I don't really like her. Now I say this because she isn't 'evil' right now. Maybe later. Ok here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Kagome stared out the open window. What dripped down and pooled on the window seal, and then dripped to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Raining again," She murmured.   
  
Talking was good. Even if it was to herself.   
  
The mountains were fogged in. She guessed they would be green with life. Like the area surrounding them was. Normally At this time of year the small town would have merchants arriving, travelers coming and going. But best of all there would be the occlusion dragon. Sadly none of this was happening this year, or at least not yet. And it was all because of the rain.   
  
  
  
Kagome Moved away from the window. Maybe she would run into someone who could give her something to do. Anything to help keep her mind off of the outdoors. But more specifically the dragons that came from the outdoors.  
  
Kagome paused to look at the mirror on the wall. She looked much like she did everyday. Dressed in a wool skirt with slits up the side so that she could run better, a wool/cotten shirt and leather boots. All of this worn incase it stopped raining so she could go outside.   
  
It looked like this wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
Moving out into the hall, Kagome came face-to-face with Matli, one of the women who worked in the house.  
  
"Ah Kagome, done looking out the window? You've only been sitting there for two hours. You were there for three or four yesterday."  
  
Kagome could tell she was kidding even if Matli's face was straight and her lips were pulled tight. It was her eyes that gave her away.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly "Moping around isn't going to make the rain go away," turning at the sound of foot steps Kagome saw her brother Sota. He was caked with mud and left foot prints where as he walked, leaving a clear trail of where he had been. "It doesn't look like Sota minds the rain."  
  
Matli laughed "Not only that but he's brought along all of the surrounding earth!" Taking a few minutes to regain control she heaved a heavy sigh "Come along young man. Your mother isn't going to like the sorry stare your in. Besides you've got to be clean for your father's company tonight."  
  
Sota looked at the two women. "But... Kagome, Matli I don't want to take a bath..."  
  
Kagome missed the rest of what Sota had to say as she started back down the hall. Yes finding something to do would be a good thing. A very good thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi Smiled. Her husband was home. There weren't any wars or fights going on. And her children were in good health. They were bored but healthy. The rain was much need. It was giving life to the plants that had been without for so long. They had just gotten over a dry spell that had lasted for 4 years. Rain was very good.  
  
It also kept some of the dragons, demons and other shadowy figures away. They were still there but just not as much as usual.  
  
Oh she had nothing bad to say about the good dragons. It was the demons and evil dragons she worried about. The demons who killed people for fun. And the dragons who worked for them. But that was a bit of a lie too. Not all demons were bad.   
  
Just most of them.  
  
Sure her loving husband worked with both demon and dragon. How could he not? He was part of the knighthood. One of the highest ranking marshals. A very respected man.  
  
She was pulled away from her thoughts as one of the many people who worked in their home came into the room. The town they lived in was small but their house was not. And it needed a few people to help keep the place in running order.   
  
Egar had been working for the family for years. He was a tall man with white blonde hair. Getting on in years, he had become a good cook.   
  
"Ma'am there's some people here to see your husband. Said that he knew they was comin'. Also said that they'll wait in the hall for him to come. Told 'em that you'd come out in a few minutes to see to anythin they might need." Egar stepped towards the window. "They'll be needin a room Ma'am. No place else for 'em to go. The Inn's full. Should I make up a room for each?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "That would be very nice." Her smile dropped as she turned to the window. "I wish it would stop raining, for Kagome's sake."  
  
"Me too ma'am" Egar said softly. "Me too."  
  
Everything in the kitchen was set to a stand still as Sota ran into the room.  
  
"Mom! Mom! I got this big frog and Kagome saw it and said I should put it outside! But if I put it out then it'll die because of all the rain. What do I do?"  
  
Mrs Higurashi looked down at Sota. "I think I've got a box you can put it in. Where did you find that thing?"  
  
Sota started in on how he found it in the back yard. And how he had to chase the thing all the way around the house. And then how he had to take a bath. And how the frog had come with him. All in all it was a very long story.  
  
Mrs Higurashi let smiled again. "Well that's all very good. I hope you don't get warts because of that thing." Frowning she added "Bu where is your sister now? Not in front of the window again I hope..."  
  
THUMP...THUMP...THUMP... THUMP...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. Down the stairs in 4 jumps. Sota is going to be so jealous. The hall was quite. Kagome didn't think it would stay this way for long. There was always a lot of people running around her house.   
  
Looking at the door Kagome was startled to see two heavily cloaked people standing there. She could see a flash of silver behind the black cloak of the taller figure.  
  
Smiling shyly "I was... Ah seeing how many times it would take me to jump down the...the stairs." The two people didn't move or say anything. Kagome took it as a no news is good news kind of thing and ran into the Kitchen.   
  
"Sota I got down the stairs in 4 leaps. I bet you can't say that!" Kagome said as she looked at the rest of the people standing around in the small room.  
  
Sota looked a little irked at first but said calmly "So I've done it in 3." Looking down at his hand he added "It wasn't all that hard either. Your making a big deal out of nothing."  
  
Kagome silently seethed as she watched as Sota worked his way to the other side of the kitchen around the table.  
  
"I've done it in 1 before too. " Sota said looking over at Egar. "I told you about it. I know I did." Sota turned so that he could see that if Kagome was still on the other side of the table.   
  
"Sota I don't think rollin' counts. 'Cause I seen you roll down it in one go. But I never seen you do it in one jump."  
  
Kagome looked livid. "Sota you get back here!"  
  
Mrs Higurashi left the kitchen. She had other things to do then to stop another fight. Walking out into the hall she was glad to see the two people still standing there. They had removed the hood's of their cloaks.  
  
"Welcome to my home. You're here to see my husband correct?"   
  
One of the people, a man with long white hair looked up from where he had been looking, out the window by the door. "Yes we are here to she your husband. Is he home?"  
  
The man was a demon. "He's out at the command post right now. He'll be home in about an hour. You two can stay here tonight if you like. The Inn's full." Mrs. H added with a small smile. "Besides nothing beats home cooked meals."  
  
"That sounds good ma'am. We'll wait here for your husband and then head up to our rooms after the meal." He looked like he was finished speaking up continued looking out the window again as he spoke "I am Major Sesshoumaru. And this is Volia."  
  
Mrs Higurashi noticed that the other person standing there was a women. Her hair was between a silver and gold color. Both were there making it shine brightly. If there had been sun she hair would shine in it.  
  
Mrs Higurashi sighed. "Well if this is were you would like to wait. I'll have your rooms made up for you."  
  
Sesshoumaru never looked up "Thank you ma'am."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat along the side of a slow river. The day was warm and sunny. Not at all how he was feeling.  
  
  
  
Things were going on. Bad things. Demons were killing people again. Some of them. He wasn't though. And neither were the people he knew. Well Inuyasha knew of demons that were killing humans. Not personally knew. There was a difference despite what people said.  
  
Inuyasha's father had worked with humans. But that was before he died.  
  
Not that it mattered much. What did Inuyasha care? He didn't! Well maybe just a little... Not that anyone else was ever going to find out.  
  
Ahh there was Shippo. The little fox demon was just lurking around down by the river. Shippo was small, just a child really. But he could do some things that Inuyasha couldn't. Like get into small places. And he was good at getting food off of people.   
  
But other then, as far as Inuyasha was concerned, Shippo did nothing. How they met up was a little on the weird side. Inuyasha just sitting there and then WHAM! There was Shippo sitting right in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Hey Shippo." Inuyasha said gruffly "Stop dawdling. We've got places to go. People to see."  
  
Shippo looked irradiated "what are you talking about Inuyasha? We haven't got anywhere to go and noone to see. Unless you're not telling me something. And we're partners so if you're not telling me something that means that well," Shippo looked around the clearing "Well in means you're a liar."  
  
"Shippo shut up." This said Inuyasha got up off the ground and walked away. To Shippo it looked like some random direction. But maybe Inuyasha did have some place to go.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Kikyou looked down at her work. How boring. I mean, really it didn't have to be this bad. Doing the paperwork for her father's Inn wasn't really what she wanted to do in life. Waiting tables and cleaning rooms wasn't really at the top of her favorites list.  
  
And on top of that there was all those demons hanging around. A lot more of them then usual. And all of them were giving her and the other bar maid shifty looks.   
  
Like they wanted something. Kikyou knew what that was too.   
  
Not that Kikyou was going to lead them on. That would just cause trouble.   
  
Rin might. She didn't even know when she had people looking at her.  
  
Demons  
  
That could be a scary thought.  
  
"Hey Kikyou!" Kikyou looked up to see Rin staring out the door in the window. "There's a lot of people coming. You'd better get ready. It looks there's going to be a large crowd tonight."  
  
Kikyou smiled. "Thanks Rin." Rin gave a short nod of her head before walking into the back kitchens.   
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Kagome walked down the stairs. Dad is home. And that's good. But I have this feeling that something's going on. Kagome saw the same two people sitting in the hall. They had been there all day. Definitely something's going on.  
  
Dinner was boring tonight. The people her father worked with sometimes made her wonder where he'd found them. The man, Sesshoumaru, was a dog demon with long white hair.  
  
And the women had silver gold hair. It was so pretty. And she just had black hair that stuck up half the time. She liked to have it down. But most of the time it was pulled back into either a braid or a pony tail.   
  
Dinner went smoothly. Business went along as usual. Sesshoumaru gave off some reports, numbers, and anything else that needed to be said. But after the food was cleared away things started to change.  
  
Mr Higurashi looked ready for something. "So what else did you come here to tell me?" He added gruffly "I hope it isn't about a new castle or something. Because I'm not the person to talk to about that..."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Sota and then to Kagome with a small nod to his head.   
  
"Ohh... Isn't it time for you two to go to bed?" Mr Higurashi avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room.  
  
Sota looked between his father and the demon "Naw, we don't have to go to bed for another few hours." Sota looked at Kagome, her head was down. But he could still see her eyes. See didn't look happy. "I mean...yeah it's time for bed. I'm bushed. Come on lets go..."  
  
"So Kagome why'd you want us to go to bed now." He stopped. Kagome was going into one of the back doors. "Kagome? What are ya doin'?"  
  
Kagome looked around the kitchen as she entered. "Don't you want to know what's going on? Why there aren't as many people coming here? You've seen it too. I know you have!" Kagome moved to open the pantry door but stopped. "Remember, there are always a lot of soldiers together. A lot of them come to make reports. Not just two. And that lady, Volia, isn't even talking. Sota we've got to find out what it is."   
  
Satisfied Sota wouldn't say anything she opened the door and moved into the back. She could hear them talking.  
  
"......so I came to tell you. A lot of people have been killed." Sesshoumaru's monotone voice droned.  
  
"Hmm and you don't know who's doing this?" Her Father sounded worried. Kagome could tell.  
  
Someone got up and left the room out the front door. Not the Kitchen door.  
  
"No we don't know who it is yet. We are working hard to find out. We thought it was random killing at first. But there has to be someone who leads them. It's too organized. Too good to be bandits or even common demons." Sesshoumaru paused. "There is also the small matter of Volia."  
  
Kagome couldn't hear what her father said. It sounded like it was either a grunt. "What about her?"  
  
"I would like it if she stayed here. Maybe with your daughter. As a friend of sorts." Sesshoumaru sounded like he wanted the other girl off of his hands. "Her village was destroyed. She is the only one left alive and I feel she needs some place safe to stay."  
  
"A friend for Kagome...Hmm..." It sounded as if her father liked the idea. Kagome didn't mind all that much either. A girl around her age would be a nice change. "I think that would be a very good idea, Sesshoumaru. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes sir." This said three people left the room. Kagome was getting a friend. Someone she could talk to.   
  
Looking over at Sota, Kagome got up. "Come on. We don't want to be caught." Sota Smiled as they both ran up the back set of stairs.  
  
A few days had passed while everything was settled. Sesshoumaru left two days after he had first arrived. He seemed happy to go. Well kind of. He didn't ever look really happy.  
  
Kagome stood back a little ways. She didn't really want to be out in the rain all that much. Volia stood a little in front of her watching Sesshoumaru leave.  
  
Kagome steeled her mind and walked over to Volia. "Hi I'm Kagome!" She smiled brightly and held out her hand.  
  
Volia smiled too taking Kagome's hand in her own. "It is good to meet you Kagome, I am Volia." She pulled her hand back. "I guess I'm going to be staying here for a little while. I hope we can become good friends."  
  
"Me too." Kagome lead Volia off to give her a tour of the house. Sota was fast behind them talking about anything Kagome happened to miss.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been 2 weeks. Kagome hadn't been able to get anything out of Volia's mouth about what happened to her. The rain had also stopped, much to the delight of Kagome and the distress of her mother.  
  
Kagome and Volia sat outside on one of the grassy knolls in the area.  
  
"Is it like this every summer, Kagome?"   
  
Kagome looked over at Volia. Her long golden hair fell over her shoulders. "Yeah, it's like this almost every summer." Kagome glanced over and some of the fields lower in the valley. "Well the last few years have been dry. The harvest wasn't as good. A few people died even."  
  
"That's so sad. Dying because there isn't enough food."  
  
"They died because of the cold and diseases and stuff too. Sota got sick and we thought he was going to die." Kagome cleared her throat. "But that was a few years ago. He hasn't been sick since then."  
  
Volia stood up suddenly. "Come on Kagome, lets go in town. Maybe you can find some hansom young man to get married to."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Or we can just see what's going on down there."  
  
Volia shrugged "Whatever you say..." At that she started walking down the hill. Kagome ran up to her. Volia Smiled " I haven't been in a town like this for a long time."  
  
"This is the only kind of place I've been."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Dinner was the new usual. Lots of talking and laughing. Things always seemed better when Kagome's father was home. And that wasn't very often.   
  
Volia and Kagome were laughing at Sota's expense. But that didn't last too long. Egar walked in with another man on his heels.  
  
"Sir this man has some urgent news for you." Egar backed up to the door where he stood looking worried.  
  
Kagome's stomach did flip flops when she saw the man was from the fort in the small town she had lived all her life. Delhigh wasn't that small but it wasn't as big say Ompatha, Queen city and one of the richest and biggest.  
  
The man shifted and took a deep breath. "There's an army of demons about two day's march from here. And they have dragons with them."  
  
End notes: Well until next time... 


	2. A Romp in The Forest

Disclaimer: Inuyasha still isn't mine....  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello. I'm back. This is the second chapter. I bet you couldn't tell right. Okay blah blah blah time to start   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome could hardly breathe. Everyone at the table was still. Noone moved.   
  
Mr. H. cleared his throat. "Are you sure?" His hands shook "Why would they come here. We are a good town. We do nothing to the demons."  
  
The man looked a little uncomfortable. "Sir, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to..to go and put what portion of the army that's here on high alert. Move those in the town up into the mountains and the captains will meet up here as soon as they can." With that he stood up and moved to the door. "Kagome, you Sota and Volia will go with the rest of the people who are going up into the mountains. Is that understood?"  
  
A very sullen yes sir was heard from Kagome and Sota. Volia said nothing.  
  
"Mom isn't coming with us, is she?" Kagome asked suddenly. "Who will we go with?"  
  
"No she isn't,"Her father wasn't looking at them anymore. "You can go with Matli." It ended there. Her father left the room followed by her mother, Egar and the man who brought the news had already gone.  
  
No one said anything as they walked up to their respected bedrooms. There wasn't anything to say. Kagome walked into her room. It was so silent in there.   
  
Kagome moved to the foot of her bed where her chest sat. She took out a backpack. One that was bigger and could handle doing a lot of traveling. She laid out 3 sets of clothes, one was for the next day when they would leave. Paper and an ink pen was also a good idea. Some maps of the area would also be good. That left room for food. And there was some food in the caves they would be going to. That meant she could take money, just in case they needed it, and her quiver with arrows and her fine Oak bow.  
  
That would be enough.   
  
Leaving the room Kagome went to Volia's. Volia sat on the floor looking at everything she had with her. It wasn't a lot. Clothes, some money and very a short sword. It was more like a long dagger.   
  
"In the morning when we leave we can get food for a week. Not that I think we'll need it. But..."Kagome stopped when she saw Volia crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome sat down next to her. Volia's eyes were down, looking at her lap. "You've done so much for me. And now those demons are coming. They must be the same ones that were at my village. The same ones who killed so many people." Her shoulders shook as she cried "And now they've come here and so many people are going to die here."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Things will work out just fine. There is a fine army stationed here. They'll take care of everyone. And then we can come back." Volia just nodded her head. Kagomegot up so she could help Volia pack.  
  
Matli walked in the room a little while later. "You girls better get to sleep early tonight. We leave with the sun tomorrow." After this she left.  
  
Kagome bid Volia goodnight and went to her own room. But she couldn't sleep. She knew had forgotten a blanket for herself and one for Volia. Getting up she set them down on her bag and was then able to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Inuyasha looked around. He and Shippo were hopelessly lost in some mountains. Gods, why did he have to come this way. This was the worse form of being lost there was. Stuck in the mountains with very little food and water. On top of that it was a little cold...For Shippo that is.   
  
Shippo sat on his shoulder.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder. "What do you mean by 'where the hell are we?' You're the one who said," Shippo took on a really annoying whiney voice " ' Lets go this way Shippo.' And I said 'Lets not go this way Inuyasha, it looks dark and evil and we might get lost.' "  
  
"WHAT? You never said we were going to get lost. You said it looked scary!" Inuyasha yelled. "And don't you have any maps of this area? We could use one right about now!"  
  
Shippo sniffed "I don't have one. I'm scared and tired and hungry and I want to sleep in a warm bed!"  
  
Inuyasha huffed "Fine, you start a fire and I'll see if there's anything to eat." Shippo nodded and began looking for some wood. Inuyasha started into a different direction from were they had come.  
  
Finding little more then two rabbits Inuyasha looked for a stream. Finding one he went back to the campsite to cook his kill. Shippo had made a good fire and was sitting on some soft grass. That was no doubt where he'd sleep that night.  
  
After dinner Inuyasha went into a near by tree. "Shippo."  
  
Shippo was on the verge of sleep. "Huh?"  
  
"There was a stream about half a mile from here. I say we follow it down the ravine to see what's at the bottom of this mountain."   
  
"Sounds good to me Inuyasha." Shippo mumbled. Shippo had fallen asleep. Inuyasha let himself fall into a dreamless sleep shortly after.  
  
The morning brought high hopes for Shippo. He and Inuyasha started off into the direction of the stream. After running into it they went down, following it's path. It was rocky and steep most of the time. And after spending half the day working their way down, Inuyasha called for a brake.  
  
As they both munched on leftover rabbit Shippo took the time to look over at how much was left before the hit bottom. "Man Inuyasha. I don't think we've done even half of it yet. It's going to take us days to get to the bottom. And if we have to climb up another side that looks like this...We'll be here for a week."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at what Shippo was looking at. "Yes but I'm hoping that we can go along the bottom and find a way out. There didn't seem to be one at the top." Inuyasha picked himself up. "At least not one that you or I could see."  
  
Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. There really wasn't anything else to say. Shippo didn't need to say anymore and Inuyasha didn't like sharing his thoughts.  
  
They said only what needed to be said. Not like girls. Shippo thought. We men only talk when we have to.   
  
The rest of the day went well enough. They didn't run into any demons. But they didn't run into any humans either.   
  
When it had started to get dark Inuyasha stopped for the night. It wasn't too cool out tonight. But they weren't as high up as they had been before.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo settled down for the night by the stream. Inuyasha that it was lucky they were able to get some fish out of it.  
  
After dinner Shippo laid down for some sleep. Inuyasha leaned up agents the closest tree. No point in sitting in something that can hardly hold itself up. ' Time to get a little shut eye' Inuyasha thought dully.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up early to Matli shaking her wildly. "Time to get up. We leave in an hour. Have you got everything you need?"  
  
Kagome sat up slowly "Yeah, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Good. Get up. Get dressed and grab your things." Matli said quickly.  
  
No point in wasting words. Kagome thought. Matli left the room and moved on to get whoever else need to be woken up. Kagome put the blanket she had put on her bag the nigh before into it. There was still room for food. And it wasn't going to be to heavy she thought with a smile.   
  
Kagome changed into some wool leggings, skirt and a soft leather shirt. Pulling on her boots and grabbing her bag, bow and the other blanket she stepped out the door and shut it.  
  
Moving to Volia's room Kagome heard Sota whine about something. Whatever it was she hoped she wouldn't hear about it on the way up the mountain.  
  
Truth be told, she knew that her father's troops would be just fine. They would win and Kagome could go back to sitting on the hills and talking to the people in town.   
  
Kagome found Volia moving out into the hallway. She shut the door and looked into the smiling face of Kagome.  
  
"Here, I brought you a blanket." She handed it over. "We just have to get some breakfast, food from the kitchens and I need a cloak incase it gets cold. The we'll be set to leave."  
  
Volia smiled softly "Thank you. But you don't seem to be taking this as seriously as you should be."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Lets go."  
  
They got down to the kitchen breakfast was a quiet one. They were all given food and water. Matli came in with a cloak for Kagome and one for Sota too.  
  
They were just about out the door. Kagome's mother came up to her. "Here I want you to have this." It was a small necklace with a leaf on it. And also a small pink stone. "There we go. Take care and listen to Matli. Help with Sota and be good. I'll see you when this blows over."  
  
Kagome smiled and gave her mom a hug "I will." After the 'Goodbyes' between everyone, Kagome, Sota and Volia were off. They were in the company on Matli and Egar. Also about half the town. Women, Children, and the old and infirm. Really is was all the people too young or too fight.   
  
Kagome was talking to a few other girls who lived in town. They told jokes and laughed. Noone was taking the 'army' of demons seriously. It was probably a small band of them just going to Ompatha. That was all. There was no real threat. They had just been moved out incase there was, however unlikely, a problem.  
  
Volia walked on quietly.  
  
Over half the day had gone by. Kagome, Volia and Sota were some of the farthest up no thanks to Egar and Matli. Kagome wished she could be down lower so she could talk with the people there. Most hadn't moved as fast as they were.   
  
It was late afternoon. Normally Kagome would be down in town. Eating and laughing with her friends down there. Kagome was getting tired. The later afternoon sun was burning the back of her neck. She liked hiking and did it all the time. But this time it was just hot out.   
  
Stopping to look over the valley, Kagome saw something that made her stomach drop. There were dragons. Lots of them. All of them were blue. And blue dragons were evil. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. A dark spot on the valley floor was there too. And it was moving fast.   
  
Kagome stuttered "L...look! There are dragons an...and demons. Loads of them."   
  
Kagome wasn't the only one to see them. The dragons and flying demons were headed right at the mountain. Someone screamed below the point were Kagome was standing.   
  
"Move fast!" Egar shouted. "Into the mountains. Hurry!"  
  
Kagome had never moved so fast. She ran with Volia right in front of her. Sota's hand in her own. Matli was behind her and Egar was leading the way.   
  
Behind them the screams of the people dying could be heard. A lot of people had the same idea as Egar had. They ran into people who were running up the mountain. Some, like themselves, were going down and around. Demons and dragons could be seen farther back in the now black sky. Some dragons soared over head, killing anyone they could see.  
  
The sky was black with smoke. You could no longer see the sun it was so dark. It was like night had come early. Kagome could hardly see as they made their way down the mountain. There was a few snaps and a crash.  
  
Volia ran ahead only to stop Kagome. "Egar has fallen." She said quietly.   
  
Moving to where Egar was, had been hard. He had fallen off a small cliff that had been an easy jump to everyone but Matli who grumbled but found another way down.  
  
Egar was down on the ground, holding his leg. Volia was kneeling next to him. "His leg is broken." She said simply. "It will take us a lot longer to get to wherever we were going."  
  
Egar looked up at Kagome "Go. Leave me here and take this message to t t-to the Marshal in Ompatha. Leave me here."  
  
Matli looked stricken. "You three go now. I'm gonna stay with him. Go they are comin'"   
  
Kagome was going to protest. She was going to stay behind. But something made her go on. "Sota get on my back. We can move faster this way."  
  
"O ok Kagome" He climbed on. Volia looked like she was going to say something but instead gave a short nod of her head to Egar and Matli and started down again.  
  
Kagome didn't have time to look back. Volia had them moving fast. Really Fast. Kagome was having trouble keeping up.   
  
It seemed to be getting darker all the time. And it smelled like smoke. Probably from her poor burning Delhigh too. Life wasn't all fun and games anymore. That hurt more then knowing she was running for her life.   
  
Kagome stopped to get her breath back. Sota was asleep. How he could sleep at a time like this was beyond her. Volia was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't been farther ahead of Kagome. But then again maybe Kagome had just lost her.  
  
Kagome shifted Sota and then started back down. Maybe they would meet up at the lake at the bottom. Kagome hoped so.  
  
It hadn't taken Kagome too long to get to the bottom after her last stop. It was about 7:00 Kagome knew. Not that it mattered. She still had to get at least half way up the other side of the mountain before she and Sota would be somewhat safe.   
  
Moving around the lake hadn't taken too long either. Kagome saw the Wildern Stream. It was cool clean water that helped to feed the Wildern lake.  
  
Kagome looked at what she had to climb up. And she knew she couldn't do it with Sota on her back. Gently waking the boy up she smiled at him. "Sota you have to walk from here. I'm too tired to carry you and this is too steep and hard to climb with you on my back anyway."  
  
After stopping to get some water and to rest they started up the other side.  
  
"Kagome, where's Volia?"  
  
"I don't know Sota, I think she is farther up the mountain. She was moving so fast."  
  
A few hours past and Kagome thought she could see a light. She was tired and sore. Her and Sota were both too tired to stop and eat. If they did Kagome didn't think they could start again.  
  
"Kagome what's that light?"  
  
Kagome looked behind her were Sota was half way over a large rock. "I hope it's Volia with a fire."   
  
Kagome had started up again when Sota's voice broke the quiet area. "Isn't there an easier way up?"  
  
Kagome didn't bother stopping. "Yes, there is. But it's also a main road and we can't take it now or we'll be seen. If we go this way noone will know that we're here and then we can cross onto the road at an intersection and make it look like we came from some other town and we are off to see family is some bigger city."  
  
"Oh okay." Sota said. He was such a trooper. Going along with everything. Kagome smiled. They were almost to the fire. It didn't matter if these people were good or bad anymore, as long as she got to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha could smell the smoke. There was a lot of it. It had been there earlier in the day too. It hadn't troubled Inuyasha then. There was always a bit of smoke in the air. But not like there was now.   
  
It was the smoke of burning buildings and death. That was one of the worse smells around. Shippo was awake too. He could smell the same thing Inuyasha could.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes."came the grumpy response  
  
"What do you think's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Shippo. I'm thinking we should head back up in the morning. I don't want to get tangled in whatever's going on the other side of that mountain."  
  
"Why not?" Was Shippo trying to piss him off?  
  
"Because! That's why! I don't want to get pinned for it and I don't want to help them rebuild after. We'll find the main road and get out of here!" Inuyasha was a little worried. He could feel dragons. They weren't right next to him but they were on the other side of the mountains maybe. Right in the direction they were headed.  
  
Not anymore Inuyasha thought. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard something. It sounded like something or someone was on the rocks below where he and Shippo were staying.  
  
"What the hell..." Two tired looking humans climbed out of the bushes. One was a girl, who looked to be about 17, maybe 18. The other was a boy looked like he was 10.  
  
Both stopped moving when they saw him.  
  
The little boy looked at him funny "That isn't Volia."  
  
The older girl looked down. "Um do you mind if we stay here? Our town was attacked by demons. And well dragons. We got separated from the rest of the people who were with us."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippo who had woken up when they came into camp. He gave a small nod. Inuyasha looked up at the girl. "Sure you can stay." She looked very grateful. "But you have to tell us where the road is from here. And you might as well tell us where you plan to go."  
  
She looked at the boy. "Okay but we'll tell you in the morning. We've been hiking all day and we both just need to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look back up at the sky. "Okay that works. You're also going to tell us what happened."  
  
"Okay." That said she laid down on the ground. "By the way my name is Kagome and this is Sota."  
  
"I'm Inuyasha and this is Shippo." The girl Kagome smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Shippo was sleeping again soon after the new comers.  
  
Inuyasha was the only person awake. The last thing he thought of as he drifted off was about dragons...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou looked over at the half full bar. Two men sat in on the stools. Kikyou was just about to kick them out when she stopped to listen to what they were saying.  
  
"......And so I heard 'um say that they was gonna take everythin over and that they was gonna make a new king or somethin. We don' need a king. We needs more money!"  
  
"Yeah!" The other man added. "So this was demons a talking?"  
  
"Yep it was. Damn them." Kikyou couldn't take it anymore. She left the room. Did these men know what they were talking about? She hoped they weren't speaking the truth. A king? Something wasn't right. She hoped that something good would happen.  
  
Rin was in the back room taking her apron off. "Something wrong?"  
  
Kikyou gave a fake smile. "Nothings wrong. Just a long day."  
  
End Notes: And another chapter down. Only 300 left. Not. 


	3. What About What?

Author's Note: Ok well I have another chapter for you. It's taken me a long time. And I feel a bit bad for it. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. I would like to say I don't own Inuyasha. But the original characters that you see often are mine. So ask me before you use them. And I just wanted to say one more time. Kikyou is not evil. At least not now. And Kagome isn't Kikyou's reincarnation in this story. Ok well I'm done. Onto the next chapter...  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome awoke with a grown. She was sleeping outside. Oh yeah... Now she remembered. She had run all throughout the mountains because of dragons. And the demons working with them. And now she was sleeping next to Sota. There was also two other people. She was lucky that she remembered their names even.  
  
Voices...  
  
"...So why did you let them stay again Inuyasha?" It was that boy Shippo talking.  
  
"They might have some information we could use. And if no information then maybe some money." Before they could continue Kagome sat up.   
  
"Morning." That was all she could think of to say. "So you two wanted to hear what happened?" Both nodded their heads. "Well our town was attacked by demons. Some were on the ground. Some could fly and others were on the backs or great blue dragons." She looked at them both to see if they were going to say anything and seeing as they weren't she started up again. "We had left the town early in the morning. To get into the mountain caves. But we were attacked a day earlier then we expected. I... I don't know what happened to well everyone. We just ran."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her then Shippo. "Where are you two going to go? And better yet, where are you going to stay?"  
  
Kagome stuttered "O Ompatha. To the knight's council. To get help or something."  
  
Inuyasha pressed on "And after that?"  
  
Kagome turned her back to him. "I don't know where we're going! I'll think of something!" Kagome started out in a huff. "I'm going over here to get cleaned up. Then we're going to have a quick breakfast and leave. I don't want to be sitting here when one of those dragons shows up!" Kagome disappeared behind a few trees.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged looks. Her plans were lacking a lot of detail.  
  
Sota woke up a few minutes later. "Where's Kagome? And who are you?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked "We seem to be headed in the same direction. So it seems that we'll be traveling companions. At least until Ompatha." Shippo gave Inuyasha a dirty look before moving to sit down next to Sota.  
  
"I'm Shippo. And I'm a fox demon!" Inuyasha ignored the rest of what the two boys talked about. He thought about what the girl had said. Demons and dragons didn't work with each other very often. So what does it mean when they do work together.  
  
Truth be told Inuyasha was only going with this girl and her brother because he and Shippo had nothing better to do. Wandering around in the mountains, no matter how beautiful was boring and it got old real fast.  
  
"Hey kid!"   
  
Sota looked up at Inuyasha. "Yeah?"  
  
"How far is Ompatha from here?"  
  
Sota's eyes lit up. He was no doubt thinking. Or trying to. After a minute of silence he smiled. "About 12 days!"  
  
Inuyasha moaned '2 damn days. What have I gotten myself into?'.   
  
Kagome came back from the river that lay not even 15 feet from where they sat. And after a fast breakfast they started up. Kagome really didn't want to be found out by the dragons. She noted that Inuyasha really didn't want to run into them either.  
  
By mid afternoon Inuyasha could tell they had almost gotten to the top. It hadn't taken them all that long to do so either. But it must have been fear that pushed the two humans forward. Getting out of the woods was all Inuyasha, himself, cared about.   
  
Shippo sat either on the girl, Kagome, or her brother's shoulder. He would ask them questions about their life, family and friends.  
  
It was very dull. Inuyasha had never had a life like that. He had always been on the move.  
  
Shippo was talking about him again. Damn why did that kit have to talk about him as if he wasn't standing right there.  
  
"....Yeah and Inuyasha is a Hanyou. A dog Hanyou really. He's not so bad. Isn't nearly as dumb as I first..." Shippo didn't have time to finish as Inuyasha pulled him off of a startled Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Not nearly as dumb as you first thought?!" Thump! Fist hit skull. "NOT SO BAD! I'll show you bad!" Inuyasha wasn't given the chance to finish as Kagome put herself back together and took Shippo out of the head lock Inuyasha had him in. It was a lot harder then she first thought it would and only managed to free him when she picked up a rock and dropped it on the hanyou's head.  
  
"Will you stop?" It sounded like more of a demand then a question. "Shippo was only telling... You know never mind! We've got a long trip up to the top still!" Shippo climbed onto her backpack as Kagome started up again.   
  
Inuyasha decided that being the rear guard wouldn't be so bad for the time being. The rest of the trip turned out to be a quiet one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day seemed to go too fast for Kagome. Climbing the mountain was hard. But she had wanted to be farther along then what they were. Sota and Shippo had stopped talking.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't even started talking. He stayed in the back the rest of the day. When Shippo had asked about it Inuyasha simply told him to shut up.  
  
Kagome was getting a little worried about running out of food too. A week's worth of food for her was bigger then Sota's. And they were, so kindly, feeding two other people. They would be lucky if it lasted them another two days.  
  
The night wasn't too cold. Kagome slept next to Sota who was sharing his blanket with Shippo. Inuyasha was camped out in a tree on the other side of the fire pit.   
  
The morning was bright. A lot of the smoke had cleared out of the sky. You could see a lot better. Kagome hoped that they would get to the top today. That would mean another day of walking and they would reach a small town that would no doubt have an inn or two that they could stay in.  
  
It was another silent and steady march up. Kagome was tired and sore but didn't lag behind. Sota and Shippo were having trouble keeping up to the pace that she and Inuyasha had set.  
  
Sota groaned "I'm tired. Hungry. And I can't feel my feet."  
  
Kagome stopped midway up an unusually large rock that wasn't as high as it was long. "What do you want me to do? Carry you?" She managed. "I'm tired, hungry and my feet hurt. So don't even start."  
  
Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder "When do you think we'll get to the top?"  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to give up her desperate attempt to get both legs over the boulder. "I don't know Shippo. Flat ground is 100 times easier to travel on. I can only hope we get there soon." Inuyasha growled as he pushed Kagome's feet over the rock. Grabbing Sota he jumped up.  
  
"Flat ground! There isn't anything flat up there! Well just have to go down another damned mountain like this!" Inuyasha pushed the tree branches back as he continued to yell "And then we have to find a town! Or...What t he hell?"   
  
They were at the top of the mountain. Or just a canyon between two peeks. Kagome smiled "See we took the fork in the Stream that turns west. Now we are between some of the higher peeks and we only have to go down a little. Then we'll come out at a point in the road where 4 roads come together. From there we'll take the one that goes west until we get to Ompatha."  
  
Inuyasha sat down suddenly "Feh, isn't it time for lunch?"  
  
Kagome sat down on a rock a yard away. 'Bitter are we dog boy?' Kagome opened her pack and took out what was left of her bread, meats and cheese. She broke the bread into chunks and put a few slices on cheese and meat on them. Handing them out she turned to Shippo. "So Shippo how come you and Inuyasha are traveling together? Where are you parents?"  
  
Shippo took a bite out of his sandwich, staring at the ground. "They were killed a few years ago." He took a deep breath "Buy these bad demons called the Thunder Brothers."  
  
Kagome looked patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"Oh no Kagome it's alright!"  
  
"' Oh no Kagome it's alright'" Inuyasha made his voice higher and whiner as he mocked Shippo. Inuyasha had been laughing more to himself. But that ended as a rock hit skull. "Ouch bitch what was that for?"  
  
"That's not my name! And you leave Shippo alone!" She huffed before she turned to Sota who was caught between laughing at Inuyasha or telling him off. "Sota do you think we should go to the knight's council as soon as we get there? Or we could find Aunt Kaede first..."   
  
"Hmm I don't know." Sota stopped to think about it. Kagome new that he would like it if she gave him a say in what they did. She knew that they would go to the knights first. They had to know what happened. Then they could go visit their aunt. But maybe the council knew what happened to her sweet little town.   
  
She hoped they had come out ok. If her parents were dead...Kagome didn't know what she would do.  
  
"Alright kiddies lets go." Inuyasha had added a lot of sarcasm to that.   
  
Kagome picked herself up and moved to the front. Inuyasha didn't know where he was going anyway. So Kagome was going to have to be leader again for the time being. She had started walking when she heard Sota give a surprised whoop. Turning her head Kagome saw Sota in Inuyasha's back...And Shippo was sitting next to him.  
  
'That's nice of him, giving Sota and Shippo a piggyback ride.' Kagome turned back around and started walking again. Inuyasha right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin was bored. She looked out the window of the inn at the rain. It wasn't going to be a busy night. Not very many people were going to leave their nice houses to come to some inn. Even if it did have the best ale in the area.   
  
Kikyou wasn't one of Rin's favorite people. Kikyou was cold with a dry sense of humor that came out once in a blue moon. She was a really stiff alright. It was hard to work with the other girl sometimes.  
  
Rin walked into the back room where Kikyou was sitting. "Hey." Kikyou looked up but didn't say anything. "I umm...just wanted to see what was going on."  
  
Kikyou went back to looking out the window. "There isn't anything going on." She said quietly. Rin's nightly hello to Kikyou out of the way she went back into the common room. The chairs and stools were out, ready to be sat in. And food was being cooked in the kitchen. There was also a blazing fire in the fireplace.  
  
The Inn would be warm to anyone who was cold and wanted out of the rain. Or for the few guests staying there. Rin heard foot steps on the board walk that led up to the inn. She had her back to the door but heard as it opened.   
  
The usual squeak of the door closing and then footsteps. Still Rin didn't turn around. Let them come to her. She didn't feel like moving. It could cost her the job she'd worked so long to get.   
  
A smooth male voice came out right by her ear. "Hello miss. I was wondering if I could get a room for the night and food. Make that 4 nights please."  
  
Rin turned around to see a tall young man with short black hair that was tied back into a ponytail at the nape of hie neck. He wore a monk's cloths and had a staff.   
  
Rin looked at the record keeping book that had been sitting in front he her. "Have you got money?"  
  
"Yes, will 6 iron pieces work?"  
  
Rin smiled '6? What is this guy stupid? Oh well I can always take the change.' "Oh that's fine. Do you want dinner now or later?"  
  
The man smiled "I'll have it later thank you."  
  
"Oh can you sign here please?" The man picked up the pen and wrote his name down. After getting his room number he walked up the stairs.  
  
When he had finally gone up and was safely out of the room Rin pocketed one of the iron pieces. Rin went to grab the book. She had to find out who had unknowingly contributed to her piggy bank. The hand writing was neat. Not sloppy or an X as a lot of people put down. It was just a first name. There was no sur-name there. It read simply Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The road loomed ever closer. Kagome could see it in the dying light. There wasn't anyone there see could see. That didn't mean that someone wasn't there.   
  
They had been walking down steadily since lunch. Sota and Shippo were still on Inuyasha's back. Kagome was tired but if they stopped right as they cam out on the road it would be a little suspicious. Inuyasha stopped at the road. Dumping the two boys on the ground it looked like he was going to set up camp.  
  
Sota and Shippo both sat up, wide awake with the nice fall they'd had. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha "Why are you stopping?"  
  
"Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Yes but if we stop now don't you think it would look funny. We should get a few more miles up the road. It wont look like we've just flopped down on the ground after we'd been in the woods."   
  
Inuyasha nodded and stood up again. "Oh and you two can walk now. You've two have been sleeping all afternoon." The boys nodded and started off at a run.  
  
"Catch me if you can Shippo!" Shippo didn't respond as he ran after Sota. Kagome and Inuyasha walked after them. Kagome knew that Sota wouldn't get too far ahead.   
  
They kept walking even after dark. Kagome was tired but the white moon high tonight. She had no problems seeing. The boys stayed closer after the sun had gone down. The road was wide enough that they could all walk down it. But Kagome, Sota and Shippo stayed behind Inuyasha by about 3 steps.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking suddenly. "Shh. There's people up there." His voice was little more then a breath. "I think we should find out what kind of people they are." Kagome couldn't say anything. Her throat had constricted leaving her without her voice. She only nodded.   
  
Inuyasha pushed them off to the side of the road. "Stay here. I'll be back." At that he walked off down the road. Kagome new he had stopped at the bend in the road and was listening. Either that or he was going to talk to them and then double back into the forest to get them.  
  
But something about them bothered Kagome. She had to find out for herself. Bending down to look at the two boys "I'm going off to see who those people are. If Inuyasha comes back before I do tell him..tell him I went ahead. If you want me to come then whistle, got that?"  
  
Sota grabbed her arm. "Ok. Kagome be careful." Kagome smiled. She dropped her pack next to the boys reminding them no to forget it and slipped into the forest. She could see clear as day. Avoiding sticks, trees and anything else that could cause sound she continued on.   
  
Nearing the camp Kagome could see that there was at least 10 men there. They were all wishing Inuyasha a half-hearted fair well. Not even that. They seemed to be happy to see him off.   
  
As soon as Inuyasha had turned the bend the men picked up where they had been talking before.  
  
"So anyways...I sees it this way. Work well with the demon lord and get money. If you aren't working for him then you're dead."  
  
" Yeah? And how's that?" Said another man.  
  
The first turned to look at all of the men in the eye before he said a little menacingly "'cause he'll do to your home what he did to the one down there. Take it out! Pow!" At this the man slammed his fist into his palm. "That general didn' pay him any heed. Said he was a nothing. And now the towns all flat or there's demons and the likes livin in all the houses and eatin all the food. Killin and rapin all the peoples there."  
  
Noone said anything for a few minutes then the second man looked over to the first. "Ohhh I think I see. But what did that demon lord want with them anyways? I mean they weren't doing anything."  
  
"Not yet you mean" Said a third "That marshal, he would have done something sooner or later. Mark my words. Given time to act he would have got a big army together and then the demons would be gone. So why not take him out first right? Before he could do anything or call for help? See Lametin why you should listen more."  
  
The second man nodded his head "Yes I do see. When are we going to open that ale? It's no good to up sitting in it's jug. Might as well drink it now." There was a chorus of 'yeahs" and a few "hell yeahs"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she'd heard. Demons had tried to get her father to work for them? Was that it? Her town had been over run by demons? The same demons who had tried to talk to her father? Kagome was so confused. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.  
  
Kagome was pulled roughly out of her thoughts as a hand gripped her shoulder. Another slid around her mouth before he could scream. "Quiet! I don't know why you're here but lets go. The boys are up at the fork in the road waiting for us." It was only Inuyasha. His mouth was by her ear. He let her go before walking off into the forest.  
  
Kagome followed after him.   
  
Kagome was happy to see that Sota and Shippo were indeed at a fork in the road. One was going to Ompatha, the other looked to be heading south. Kagome wasn't sure. She was too tired to think.  
  
After another mile or more on the road they stopped for the night. It had been a long few miles for Kagome. They had put at least 4 miles between themselves and the men down the road. Kagome was too tired to tell anyone what she'd heard.   
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome, Sota And Shippo went to sleep. They were tried. Inuyasha knew that at the rate they were going they would be sleeping in a real bed the next night. Inuyasha was glad too. It wasn't often that he got to sleep in a room with a bed.  
  
Why had that girl, Kagome, gone to see what those men were like? And what had she heard? This girl wasn't moving much when he'd found her. He knew he'd scared her but he hadn't been that quiet as he walked. He wanted her to know he was there.  
  
Well whatever it was could wait till morning. Rolling over Inuyasha let himself sleep.  
  
A few hours had passed when Inuyasha heard something coming. There was a series of loud crashes. And then the steady sound of foot falls. Something Big was coming right at them. Or a lot of somethings were coming right at them.  
  
End Note: That's all for now.... 


End file.
